


Sober

by AxolotALove



Series: TUA Collection [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Drugs, Family, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 10:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19568449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotALove/pseuds/AxolotALove
Summary: Vanya understand Klaus little by little.





	Sober

Vanya would treasure the moments Klaus was sober.

He had his addiction since he was 12, constantly getting drugs from all over the street. The same people he was taught to fight he was friends with. It was sickening to watch their interaction, the way those drug dealers would have their eyes linger and their hands wonder. Vanya always made sure to watch Klaus, make sure none of them would hurt him.

She would sneak out every night he went, trailing behind him. It was once a week, every week. Except for the weeks he was taken to do ‘special training’. He came back from that with scratch marks all over his body and bloody nails. 

He would come to Vanya and cry for hours, falling asleep in her arms. The bed would be cold the next morning and he'd be gone for days. She could never find him. He never told her what he went through.

After Five disappeared, he would go out more and she would stay. She stopped caring. She felt hurt that he was still doing this, still going out to find drugs, to find those sleazy older men that looked at him like he wasn't a child.

She didn't think it could get worse. In her mind, looking around at her family (are you sure it's your family?) that was already seeming busting at the seams, she couldn't see anything worse. 

Then Ben died. 

Ben and Klaus were constantly together. They were closer, closer than any of them, closer than Allison and Luther. And Ben would comfort Klaus the days that he was too scared to come to Vanya. Klaus would always pull Ben back together after he let loose his horrors, having a spare pain pill on him at all times and inviting arms.

Klaus would be gone for weeks. He was 15, and he would come back with bruises that implied something more sinister and a smile that looked carefree and not quite here. She could put together facts. Them being that he went with no money or drugs and came back with hand marks, being higher than a kite.

It hurt to see him. It hurt to bear witness to him selling his body, at 15, to get drugs. She never knew what they were for, why he needed them so desperately.

Vanya could remember when he was closer with everyone. When he would have fashion shows and girl talks with Allison. He would bicker with Diego while having fond smiles being passed between them. Even with Luther, they would give insults that didn't hurt and thinly veiled compliments. Only when he was sober, which happened once in a while. Before Five and before Ben.

Vanya could also remember a horrific night, when Klaus came home with blood on his face. In his hair. All over him. Still wearing that smile. It infuriated her.

Nonetheless, she brought him into her room and patched him up. Trying not to puke from seeing the marks already there, bites on his shoulders and fingertips at his neck. Then he spoke, with a soft, slow voice.

“I didn't see them tonight Vanya.”

How long had it been since they talked?

“Didn't see the ghosts. They are always here Vanya. Never go away. Except when I'm like this!”

He gives a giggle and raises his arms, smiling at the ceiling. He didn't see the horror on Vanya's face, the understanding. He simply went back to being pilant, giving the occasional hum.

Klaus left when he was 16. Left without a word. Nothing in his room was out of place. He didn't need money.

That night Vanya did puke. She hunched over the toilet and puked and cried. She cried a lot.

Vanya left at 17. Playing her violin in street corners, spending her nights in homeless shelters. She saw Klaus a few times. Everytime he was high, on the arm of another man, getting taller and taller.

She could soon afford an apartment. It was nice, and cozy, and she stayed in that same apartment until the news blared about her father being dead. Before Five came back, telling her about the apocalypse. Before she was locked into the soundproof containment, before Klaus came down and got her out.

He was sober.


End file.
